Vampire Assassin
by mitchn
Summary: After his father's death, Roy journeys from sunny California to gloomy Washington. In the sleepy town of Forks, he meets the Cullens and warms to his new yet increasingly odd family. He soon realizes that the Cullens are the key to avenging his father and killing the vampire who ruined his life. Slight OC/Nessie. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a first something. A first love. A first kiss. A first funeral. That first something hangs in their minds and will someday vanish as the years fly by. But for me, I will always remember my first kill.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Forks

The flight from San Jose to Washington was a depressing experience. The weather seemed to mourn my father too because it was raining like there w as no tomorrow. The only enjoyable part of the trip was that there was plenty of peace and quiet for me to read my beloved addition of _Animal Farm._ My father strongly disliked electronics like phones and Ipads and often claimed that they were a corrupting influence. As a result, my source of entertainment came from reading books and practicing piano with Father. Those days were long gone and I will always think back to them in my darkest hours.

My father was a handsome red haired doctor with enough money to bribe the president. His family line consisted of doctors ranging from psychiatrists, dentists, medical examiners, and etc. He was the only Feur to break tradition and became a police officer.

When all of a sudden my temporary guardian started to snore. I immediately put my book down and glared out the window, hoping for some sun to pierce through the clouds. Nothing happened and I turned my head to Mrs. Reed who was not only snoring but drooling on the side of her mouth. I would have smacked her awake, but I decided against it. After all, what good would that do except cause my only friend at the moment to dislike me? Besides, I liked Mrs. Reed for two main reasons. One, she had a kind smile that made me remember the days where my mother would play with me before her death at the hands of a rapist. Two, she did not gape at my eyes. I had heterochromia so my right eye was chocolate brown while my left was pale blue. I inherited the eyes from my deceased parents respectively so as I gazed at my reflection in the window, I started to get teary.

"I cried when I lost them too," whispered a dry voice. It turned out to be Mrs. Reed who awaken from her nap. I blinked at her and nodded at her, gesturing her to continue.

"I was eighteen when I received the news that they were shot to death during a robbery at a restaurant. I was at my house making out with the boy would someday become my husband. Then out of nowhere, I heard the sirens and the pounding at my door. I cried for days after I heard the news and thought how the hell will I move on. I started taking drugs, arguing with my friends, and even slapped my English teacher when he told me get a grip. He was right of course, but I refused to listen. After a blowing out with my boyfriend, I realized that the answer was right in front of me. Friends who love me and would do anything to see me smiling again," she finished her story with a coughing fit.

I stared at the woman for a few minutes from a new perspective and I said two words that made her smile slightly, "Thank you."

The rest of the flight was silent and I had no intention of forming a bond with someone who I most likely will never see again. When we landed and gotten my luggage, I followed Mrs. Reed to my new family and life. Little did I know, I was taking my first step onto a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 One Big Happy Family

The second I saw them, I knew Dr. Cullen and his family were fascinating people and briefly wondered if I was being taken in by a family of models. It was not their chalky skin or inhuman beauty which rivaled paintings of the Renaissance that caught my attention. No, it was their yellow eyes that were staring at me like I was dinner. At that point only three of the Cullen Clan were present, so I made a note to be on my best behavior. The father was a tall blond man with a warm smile that would have caused Cheshire to frown. His eyes, however, were devoid of the hunger the rest of his family displayed as Mrs. Reed and I walked closer to them. The woman on his right was Esme Cullen with a heart-shaped face and a perfect smile with flawless teeth. She greatly resembled a fairy tale princess and childishly wondered if she came here in a carriage. The smile was kind and sincere but her eyes were hungry and were staring at me. I immediately deemed her a potential threat and kept in mind to search for a weapon when I am alone. Finally, the teenager was one of the Cullen boys that Father said had a habit of knowing too much. From his lean built, bronze hair ,and flawless pretty boy features, I can safely say that he is Edward Cullen and he was shooting daggers at me. His face was scrunched in concentration as he glared at me some more, as if I have already failed some test.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I like you to meet Roy. Roy, meet your new family," chirped with a forced smile. As expected, losing someone and having a person you never seen before replace them is a painful experience.

"Salutations," I said with a polite nod to my new parents and brother. The first thing Esme did was squeeze the oxygen out of my lungs with her bear hug.

"Welcome to our family. We cannot express how sorry we are for losing your father Roy. He will never be replaced," exclaimed Esme as she nearly broke my ribs with her power hugs. Normally I dislike being touched by people, even Father, but since I am trying to make a good impression I simply nod and smile slightly. I immediately frowned when I felt her cold skin against my clothes and I tried to break free. However, Esme must take weightlifting classes because her grip is as strong as a python, and I know from experience.

"Easy Mom. I do not want my new baby brother to die on the first day," joked Edward whose face turned more pleasant, but his voice became slightly restrained. It was almost as if he was only playing nice because he had no choice. Luckily, his mother released me so I can breathe once again. Mrs. Reed smiles at me for being somewhat social so she turns to Dr. Cullen and blushes slightly at the handsome adult.

"Roy, did you know that Dr. Cullen met your father, when he was a police officer, here on multiple occasions?" asked Mrs. Reed as she eyed the Cullens seriously.

I simply nodded at the redundant question. Of course Father knew the Cullens when he lived in Forks. Why else would he send me away to live with a family I have never met before in my life?

"You are a spitting image of your father, Roy. Seems only yesterday he was here arresting a teenager for speeding into a tree, and I was there bandaging his bloody head. I know how difficult this is for you. I lost a father long time ago," spoke Dr. Cullen for the first time and shook my hand. Like before, his skin was as cold as ice and hard as a glacier. I hoped that he would cease the sympathy chatter, because those words send daggers into my heart and I was trying not to cry. He did not have to see his father dying nor the light fade behind his eyes. No, he did not understand what I had to go through or what I had seen on that night.

"Goodbye Roy. Remember to call me once a week so I can see how you are adjusting," Mrs. Reed spoke as she handed me a card with her number and email on it. Before turning around, she gripped my chould gently and send me a piercing stare. She send an abvious message: do not mess this up.

I nodded slightly and turned towards my new family, plastered a fake smile, and finally said my first multiword sentence, "Where do you live in Forks?"


	4. Chapter 4 Interesting Family

As expected, the affluent Cullens live in a Victorian Mansion with the rest of their family. Esme explained that the others were hunting deer and could not have the pleasure of meeting me. I almost wanted to laugh at her face, because I have become as quiet as a shadow. The ride of the mansion was far from enjoyable for obvious reasons. First, Edward was seated next to me spend the whole time wither staring out the window with a wistful look or staring at me like a cat would to a mouse. Also, Esme constantly asked me question after question about my life looking behind me from her shotgun seat and I started to become more annoyed, against my better judgement.

"Did you have any pets growing up?"

"No,"

"What did you like most about school?"

"The library,"

"What is your favorite subject?"

"English,"

"How old were you when your mother passed away?"

"Eight and she was killed,"

"I am so sorry," said Esme as she reached her icy yet well manicured hand towards me. I avoid the pale hand and mentally yelled at her to stop saying sorry. That word was what everyone said after my parents died. Sorry this, sorry that. The only reason they said that was to make themselves feel better about the situation. A dedicated police officer and his wife are dead, and left a poor teenage boy to the cruel world. The only person who never said that damn word was Mrs. Reed, and that made me respect her even more. As a fellow orphan, she knows how annoying people saying sorry can be.

"Don't back away from my mother," snapped a velvet voice on my left as I turned to my opponent. Edward was now glaring at me with his golden eyes and did not notice me staring at them wiith interest. Maybe it was the light, or I could have sworn they became much darker.

"Edward. You will behave. Roy has suffered a tragedy and needs time to adapt to his new world," said Dr. Cullen and for the first time instead of warmth and pleasantness, there was anger. I glared back at Edward and the rest of the ride went on Esme talking about the rest of the Cullen clan. There were Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and finally Renesme, which perked my interest. Renesme consist of two names, which is rare, Rene and Esme. She is Edward and Isabella's daughter and about twelve years old. Hooray, I am not the youngest. Emmett was a musclebound jock with a funny attitude towards even the most serious of matters and he was dating Rosalie, with the looks of a siren. Apparently, she was adopted by the Cullens after her father raped and disowned her. The blood went to my face at the thought of meeting a survivor and hearing the word rape. After Mother died, Father became bloodthirsty and when he found the bastard... well it wasn't pretty. In fact, he was almost fired on the spot, but avoided it thanks to his previously clean record.

Finally, the remaining Cullens were Alice and Jasper who were considered polar opposites. Alice was a happy-go-lucky shopaholic who could turn even the most cynical of people happy. Interestingly, she had a knack for knowing too much like Edward, and had hilarious chess matches with him. Jasper was a quiet individual who was considered the most aggressive of the Cullens and had the fighting skills to defeat Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee blindfolded. Finally, someone I can test my skills against. I have been aching to release some aggression after Father's death and looks like Jasper is the perfect candidate.

I saw the mansion coming into view, and become nervous as the thought of meeting an entire family of mysterious people that Father spoke highly off back home. Home. Where I played piano after school with Celena and Father. Walking through the school halls and talking about books with her. And hearing exaggerated stories from Father of his time in the army and an officer of the law. I ceased the fabulous daydream and told myself that this glorious white mansion was my new home. The car stopped and as I got out, I took in a deep Washington breath and laid my first foot on Forks soil. And just like that, it started to rain and we all ran into mansion with my luggage. It seemed even the sky was mourning Father.


	5. Chapter 5 Fright Night

There were two people waiting for us in the kitchen, which was filled with advanced culinary devices, and they could not be anymore different. The first was a man in his early-twenties and he had a build that would have made bears run like cowards so it was safe to assume that he was Emmett Cullen. He was easily the tallest of all the Cullens I had seen so far and over six feet. His curly brown hair was partially hidden by his baseball cap and it was backwards. This was a sign of goofiness and immaturity as well as an indicator that Emmett was a sports fan. Either that or he liked baseball at least. He had a dimpled face with a carefree smile of a ten year old, and had his massive arm around a girl whose beauty would have made a siren look like Medusa. Clearly, Esme did not exaggerate on Rosaline's beauty because I would have started to drool and howl like my lovesick classmates back home. Her perfect and elegant posture told me she desired attention and her flashy clothes told me she was vain, so I assumed her best friend was a mirror. Like Edward, she was frowning at me like I was a street rat that intruded into her beautiful home but there something else mixed with the distaste as she glowered at me. I can easily recognize signs of envy because I was often jealous of my schoolmates, because a vast majority of them had lived their entire lives two parents, while I was raised by one. Thanks to my sharp memory, I recalled that she is a survivor and she did something Mother could not: live.

"Welcome little brother! I am Lord Emmett, Ruler of the Cullens! Bow before your rightful king!" Emmett boomed as he marched over to me and nearly crushed my hand with strong yet frigid one. For the first time in thirty-eight days, I laughed out loud and I am not alone. Even Edward and Rosalie smiled at his ridiculous introduction.

"Say please," I replied back as I managed to compose myself without looking like a fool too much. Laughter filled the mansion once again as I mock glared at Emmett.

"You got spunk, kid. We are going to get along just fine!" Emmett let out a deep laugh that eerily echoed throughout the mansion. I looked at Esme who smiled kindly then turned to Emmett and Rosalie to ask them where the rest of the Cullen kids are.

"Alice is helping Jasper _hunt_ for deer," answered Rosalie and emphasized the word while sparing me a glance," He is having trouble getting enough deer for dinner tomorrow. Bella and Renesme went to the movies and won't be back for awhile." When she finished her explanation, she then marched up a flight of stairs without a second glance and shortly followed by her brothers. At least Emmett had the courtesy to wave goodbye and performed a mock bow, while Edward shot me one last glare before vanishing into the mansion. I was left alone with the doctor and his wife so there was a brief moment of awkwardness.

"I'll take your luggage to your room. Don't worry, I'll handle these suit cases as if they were my children," assured Carlisle as he promptly lifted both my suitcases onto his shoulders and walked off. Despite his slim yet broad appearance, he somehow has the strength to lift two fifty pound trunks without difficulty. Another interesting discovery on my first day. I bid Esme good night and as I turned around, I could have sworn she muttered, "Sleep tight my little Ikaika."

After navigating the mansion for what seemed like an eternity, and spotting dozens of empty rooms, with their doors wide open so people would gawk and feel jealous over the Cullen's wealth: one was filled with musical instruments, another with girl toys that were stacked in boxes that touched the ceiling, and even one with posters of every baseball, football, and hockey player imaginable from all ages. We finally reached a closed mahogany door with "Roy Aiden Feur" painted in the center.

"I hope you find your room adequate and if you have any concerns don't hesitate to tell," Carlisle stated as he can me final pat on the back before leaving me alone to settle in my new room. My old one in San Jose was consisted of a kings size bed, a desk for schoolwork, a dresser of school supplies and clothing, and finally a massive rectangular bookshelf with every single book I have ever read. It even had dictionaries, atlases, and encyclopedias due to Father's hatred of all things with a screen. Father painted the walls different color every year to symbolize a new start to our lives. This year, the walls were forest green which was fitting because I tried my hand at gardening and emerged successful with a basket full of grapes. This room was more or less the same with minor differences.

My bed was laid in the upper left corner of the room, which was complete with white pillow, sheets, and blanket. Over on the right was an almost empty perfectly square bookshelf that after closer inspection, only had two dictionaries, an atlas, and an encyclopedia from A to Z. Right next to it was an empty dresser and in one of the empty drawers was a bottle of deodorant, which I assume Emmett put there as some sort of joke. There was a door on the lower right which I assumed was the bathroom and to my surprise right across was a desk with a laptop and a perfectly neat pile of school supplies. There were boxes of glue sticks, erasers, lead pencils, rulers, binders, color pencils, and even a Spanish to English dictionary. Apparently, they researched that I took Spanish last year and aced the class so I am moving on to the next level. I found it difficult to determine whether I found it sweet or downright creepy. The walls were snow white and not a single crack or spider web in them. Strange. I assumed the Cullens had their own staff to clean the house, but as far as I know they do not have any hired help. Seems like someone put in a lot of effort for their new guest. The bathroom was just as flawless with a clean mirror, shower, and closet filled with cleaning equipment from mops to sponges.

I exited the bathroom and took a seat at my new next and turned on the laptop. Despite Father's dislike for anything electronic, I took it upon myself to run how use a laptop at least in order to print out assignments and research information an encyclopedia cannot. Not the sex websites my hormonal classmates go to when they are bored. While I was waiting for it to finish loading, I noticed something shiny hidden behind the pile of boxes with school supplies. There were two things actually. A shiny black key and a dagger like letter opener. The key was probably for the room , but the letter opener caught my interest. I ran my finger gingerly over the steel surface and twisted it around for inspection. It was a fine weapon in case of emergencies. The only threats in the mansion I know so far are Rosalie, Edward, and Esme. This would cut into their hearts like butter. After gazing at the weapon for over three minutes, I realized the laptop has turned on so I reluctantly put the letter opener down ad typed "beings with super strength and different eye color." A majority was about demons from hell and zombie invasions that will decimate the planet. I seriously doubt the Cullens were demons or zombies. I checked the time at the bottom of the screen at it was five after six. Still a little sore from the flight here, I hustled to move all my belongings into an appropriate location. My clothing were organized into the dresser, my books went to the bookshelf, in alphabetical order by last name, my collection of rocks sat on desk, and my most greatest treasure was placed along with the letter cutter under my bed. I wasn't strong enough to open the photo album that told the story of Father's life, starting from his birth to his doom. I laid my head on the pillow and was out like a candle next to an open window on a windy day.

I woke up after reliving the nightmare for the tenth time in a row covered in sweat and tears. I must have been asleep for a long time because it was pitch black and raining. Would it kill the sky to allow just a few minutes of sun to shine on Forks? I was just about to go to Dreamland when I noticed a small change that made me reach under the bed and pull out the letter cutter. The door was slightly ajar and I swore on Father's grave that a gold eye vanished. I jumped out of the bed and raced to the door and peeked my head out with the small dagger at hand. There was no one in hallway and the entire mansion was quiet. Too quiet. Surely a family of eccentric people would have some noise, but the only sound audible was my hard breathing. I closed the door, locked it, shook the knob a few times for good measure, and went back to bed. My heart dropped to me feet the next morning when the letter opener disappeared from under the bed.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood and Beaches

I jumped up in the bed in shock and swept over the room in search for other disturbances of anything. After a five minute investigation, the only missing item was the letter opener which was my only weapon at the time. Hopefully the perpetrator did not take all the knives from the kitchen, otherwise I am completely defenseless. As I was retracing my steps back towards the kitchen, I mentally performed summersaults at the sight of the sun shining beams of light over the gloomy patch of land known as Forks. Back in California, it was sunny almost every single day except in the winter months of course. Feeling the warm beams of light against my skin brought back memories of Father and Mother, to whom I prayed twenty-eights times for them to guide me on this journey in life. The kitchen was completely empty save for a mountain of pancakes with a fork and knife on top, a bottle of maple syrup, a neatly folded napkin, and a cup that was filled to the brim with apple juice. After closer inspection, I noticed there was a letter under the plate of pancakes and in almost indecipherable calligraphy it read:

Dear Roy,

I deeply apologize for not meeting you at breakfast today. I fear that there has been an emergency at the hospital that requires my skills and expertise. The rest of my family is occupied preparing for Renesmee's birthday, despite the fact that is in September. But as they say: early bird gets the worm. Do not take this the wrong way. The rest of the family are interested in meeting you, but are occupied with their responsibilities. At noon, expect a visitor. His name is Jacob Black and he will take you to La Push Beach to enjoy the afternoon. Once again sorry for leaving you alone at the moment. Enjoy your pancakes. Esme made with love.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

I placed the letter down and proceeded to devour my pancakes, which were surprisingly still warm. When I finished, I took the clean plate and rinsed it in the sink, along with the knife and fork. The knife in question was dainty and a far cry from a weapon. I left them in sink, due to my lack of knowledge of where to put said items, and searched the kitchen of suitable. The first thing I noticed about the pots, plates, and cups were that they were all clean as a whistle. Almost as if they were never used before. I looked back at the almost empty sink what literally sparkled with cleanliness. Surely a mansion filled with people would leave so signs of life, but everything was neatly organized and polished to perfection. As if they bought these items just for show. Interesting.

I finally found a suitable knife with the blade about six inches long. I sliced the air with it a few times and deemed it a worthy blade. A petite one, mind you, but the smaller it is, the easier it is to take anywhere. it is rare to find people who admire the beauty of a knife and how dangerous a small one can be. I was just about of leave to conduct more research when I heard a soft creak followed by a small thud. I may be antisocial. I may be a know it all with a case of survivor's guilt. But I am not paranoid (yet) and I know the sound of footsteps anywhere and it came upstairs.

With the knife in hand, I tiptoed upstairs and came face to face with a hallway of doors. I presume this is where the Cullens sleep. Each one is locked and I do not have the necessary tools to unlock them so I ended up going to each one and looking under for the intruder's feet. After ten minutes of looking, I was on the final door and my back and legs were sore from have to kneel so many times on the intricate yet fancy rugs. I looked spotted a neatly folded bed and right next to it was an entire wall of music CD's. Nothing unusual there. Like the other mystery doors, most of them were bedrooms for the Cullens and only one that looked completely empty and resembled a white box. Another fascinating discovery. Carlisle could have arranged for me to stay in the empty room with the rest of his family, but instead he gave me that was the farthest away from them. Either he was protecting them from a possible sociopathic mad-teenager or me from them. This mystery was delicious and like every good detective out there knows, that everything is a clue in its own way. The only problem is that I now need to arrange the pieces to form a mystery image.

I now needed to prepare of Jacob Black's arrival, so I got up and went back to my white room to change clothes. I still kept the knife, because as my business teacher always said, "Better to be over prepared than under prepared." Although I am positive that this is not what Mrs. Dhana had in mind. A few minutes later, I examined myself in the bathroom and felt I dressed myself rather nicely. I wore black jeans with the knife tucked safely in my back pocket. My grey T-shirt was covered by the black jacket Father bought me for my birthday. It was the happiest moment of my life. I stared at the boy in the mirror and recalled how Father told me that I inherited the Feur skin. I was completely deprived of zits and pimples that has plagued teenagers of centuries. My reddish brown hair was sticking up slightly so I wet with some water. I briefly considered either wearing either the blue or brown contact for my eye. On picture days, Father always insists that I have only one eye color so he got me contacts. Every year I rotate blue, brown, and back again. For the rest of the year, my eyes remain different.

I turned on the laptop once more and checked the time which was eleven-fifteen. Until then, I decided to continue my research of the Cullens by typing in: avoid guests super strength people. The results were complete bogus and were only about some random books and websites. I closed my eyes and tried to piece together what I already know: above average strength, avoid newcomers, eyes that change color, do not need to eat food, and have god like beauty. How in hell are they all connected?! I felt I was going to snap under frustration when the door bell rang. I jumped slightly and checked the time. Eleven-thirty. Punctual. A sign of maturity and mostly likely is responsible in his everyday life.

I raced towards the door in record, partially thanks to my new grey sport sneakers and opened the door. For a brief second, I wondered if he is somehow related to the Cullens. Like them, he possesses unnatural beauty and had the built of a god. However the resemblance ended there. He has choclate brown skin with dark vibrant eyes that were lit up like a Christmas tree. His outfit was slightly dirty with grease, but aside that he looked almost normal with his black leather jacket and flashed a perfect white smile and said," Am I correct in assuming that you are Roy Feur?"

I nodded slightly and closed the door behind me as we walked to a black motorcycle. I remember the time Father drove me to school on a police motorcycle and had to take me home because I was vomiting eggs and sausage out. Not my best moment, but the stares and gasps were worth it. Roy plus speed over fifty miles per hour do not mix.

"There she is. Isn't she a beauty? I fixed her up myself in the garage," stated Jacob proudly as he handed me a black helmet with a toothy grin. My companion sat on the leather seat and motioned for me to sit my rump down behind him.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to drive slowly? I get carsick easily when we are going too fast," I admitted as I took my seat and prayed I did not sound like a whiner. Jacob, however, looked at me with shock for a moment and shrugged.

"Fine with me. I must say, but I expected a fellow delinquent to have a stronger stomach," Jacob stated in husky voice that was laced with surprise.

"I do beg your pardon? How do you know that I am a troublemaker?" I asked shocked. The only time I have ever gotten in trouble at school was in eighth grade on the last month of school. Father preferred to the month every year as "Bloody June".

He shrugged and stated," Dr. Fang...I mean Cullen did his research and found out that a straight A student has a tendency for violence." I am shocked how casually he says the statement like it was nothing. On Blood June, I mentally snapped for the first time and I would have killed the poor bastard if the teachers didn't restrain me.

"It was self-defense," I replied meekly which was partially true. Ronald Haimon had brought a taser to school and tried to electrocute me after I yelled at me for calling Mother a whore.

"You snapped his wrist and smashed his jaw into pieces. Talk overkill, man and all he did was try to zap you a taser," Jacob answered back with a slight surprise and awe. I shrugged as if it was nothing and proceeded to sit behind him and place the helmet on.

"By the way, you said that you are a fellow troublemaker. What did you do?" I asked curiously. As the son of a police officer, one of my main goals at school was to avoid the sociopathic scoundrels and bloodthirsty barbarians that prowled the school. Ironically, I admit that I have the desire to brutally destroy anyone that annoyed, which was often everyday of my life.

"I kissed my friend's girlfriend, skipped school, pretended to be sick, punch a teacher, destroy school property, and had ripped monsters to pieces on multiple occasions," he responded and seemed to trail off on that last one. Another mistake equals another piece to the puzzle. Jacob revved up his minibike and drove off at a somewhat medium speed. It was fast, but not enough to make be puke on his leather jacket. While closing my eyes and hanging on for my life, I wondered by latest pieces to the puzzle. He called Carlisle Dr. Fang which was an interesting choice. The second mistake was the fact that he hesitated at the end of his list of felonies. The monsters part was fascinating and intriguing. Did that mean that Jacob is a vigilante who captured criminals? Is he a professional monster hunter? I am sure the answers will come soon. My job right now: smile and be social. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
